The present invention is directed to overcoming problems associated with traditional thin membrane condoms in the fight against sexually transmitted diseases, including the spread of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) that can result in acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
Protection from sexually transmitted diseases is a public health concern that affects all people, regardless of sexual orientation, nationality or age group. Since the onset of AIDS in the early 1980s, the AIDS pandemic has particularly affected the gay community, with gay men comprising approximately two-thirds of all AIDS cases in the United States. However, an increasing number of heterosexual women and men are becoming infected. In the fight against the spread of AIDS, the medical profession, as well as governmental and health organizations, have strongly advocated the use condoms to combat the transmission of HIV. Condoms conventionally come in male and female varieties.
A male condom is of the type worn on the penis by the active male partner during sexual intercourse. The traditional male condom has an elongated tubular sheath, typically made of a thin, soft material such as latex or polyurethane, or some type of fine animal skin. The condom is conventionally made quite thin in order to provide acceptable tactile stimulation for the active male user.
The tubular sheath of the male condom is open at one end for insertion of the penis, and closed at the other end to trap ejaculate of seminal fluids. The conventional condom is donned by unrolling, stretching and pulling the sheath onto the erect penis. In most varieties, the open end generally has a peripheral bead that functions as a constricted rim to prevent the condom from slipping.
Generally, the male condom is elastically fitted to the penis, and during coitus it remains outstretched and taut, which can increase the hazard of the condom being torn during use. The integrity of the condom can also be compromised by leakage and slippage. Hence, male condoms are well known to be only partially effective in the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases, such as HIV. Studies have shown that commercial thin-membrane latex male condoms can have a failure rate up to 17%.
Not only do traditional male condoms have an unacceptably high risk of failure, such condoms also suffer from a number of other shortcomings that can discourage their use, thus inhibiting their effectiveness in the fight against the spread of AIDS. One drawback is that the use of a condom can interrupt sexual intimacy because the condom has to be donned onto the erect penis after arousal. Another drawback is that after sexual intercourse is completed, the condom may slip off as the penis softens, which may cause unwanted leakage of semen and/or infectious matter.
Yet another disadvantage of the traditional male condom is the loss of sensation experienced by the active male caused by the fact that the condom must be tight-fitting in order to stay in place. The conventional condom does not permit adequate sensitivity for the active male during sexual intercourse because it constricts sensation. Also, because the condom is fitted to move along with the penis, it prevents direct tactile contact and friction between the penis of the active partner and the vaginal or rectal wall of the passive partner during sexual intercourse.
Not least, most traditional male condoms are typically constructed in a single, standard size, which does not accommodate penises of different sizes. Such construction can be uncomfortable for the male wearer when the standard size will not fit.
In addition to male condoms, there are also female condoms, which are barrier devices made to be worn internally by the female partner. The conventional female condom is typically comprised of a thin, pouch liner with a closed end and a large open end. The large open end is generally provided with a stiff ring, attached to hold the mouth of the liner open outside of the vagina. The closed end can also be provided with another ring to position the closed end against the cervix.
One of the disadvantages of a female (i.e. receptive) condom is that there is a risk that the condom can slip or become dislodged during sexual intercourse. For a female condom to be an effective barrier to pregnancy and/or the transmission of sexual diseases, it is essential that, even during repeated and rigorous contacts, the penis is unable to penetrate the vagina outside the condom. A number of condoms have attempted to address such problems.
An example of a female condom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,923 to Evans et al. This patent discloses a contraceptive device to be worn by a female, having an outer ring adapted to be positioned exterior to the vaginal introitus of a wearer and an inner ring adapted to anchor the inner end of the device to the cervix of the wearer so that the device will not inadvertently fall out of the vaginal cavity.
Another example of a female condom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,747 to Rudge et al., which discloses an embodiment having a large ring and, beyond it at the open end, a smaller ring having a diameter about half that of the large ring. According to Rudge et al., when the condom is inserted into the vagina the penis is passed through the small ring as well as the larger ring, which remains outside the vagina. When the penis is subsequently withdrawn, it is gripped lightly by the smaller ring so that the condom is simultaneously withdrawn form the vagina. Rudge et al. teaches that the ring remains outside the vaginal cavity. Rudge et al. further discloses that the female condom has grooves so that it folds in a bellows like manner in order to be collapsible to a substantially flat condition prior to use.
Like most common commercial condoms, the condom disclosed by Rudge et al. is formed of latex or polyurethane by a dip moulding process. Because it is made of thin latex, the condom is flaccid and thus susceptible to bunching during use. Specifically, the rounded grooves taught by Rudge et al. are formed with a thin flaccid membrane and do not have sufficient structural rigidity to collapse without bunching. Nor do the grooves facilitate the expansion or contraction of the condom. And the grooves do not function to improve traction between the condom and the cavity of the receptive partner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,975 to Austin et al. discloses a female condom having an outer ring and an inner ring. The outer ring is sized such that it is disposed externally, generally contacting the region surrounding the vaginal opening (the vulva), and the perineum of the female user. The inner ring is configured and disposed in relation to the outer ring such that when the female condom is inserted into the vaginal canal and is fully deployed, the inner ring locates itself and presses against the vaginal wall surfaces at a distal side of the introitus.
Last, there is known a hybrid male and female condom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,600 to Meadows discloses a condom having a first ring at the opening of the condom and a second ring midway along the length of the condom sheath, such that the second ring effectively divides the condom into a male portion and a female portion. Meadows discloses that the first ring functions to hold the condom snugly around the penis to prevent the penis from sliding out of the condom. The second ring maintains the condom in a centered position during intercourse so that the male portion and female portion are each properly positioned. In Meadows, the second ring does not have sufficient structure to be inserted into the vaginal cavity; rather, it sits on the outside of the vaginal opening.